People usually go out by driving car, it's unavoidable for parking in the open parking lot under sunlight. After sunlight exposure, not only affect the car's protective coating, but also leave the massive radiation inside the car where the temperature can reach above 50° C. People will feel hot and terrible when getting into the car, even can cause heatstroke in the summer time, or release the harmful gas to damage health. The usual method is: to open the air condition for cooling down the temperature before getting into the car, but it will be taken much of the driver's precious time and consumed more energy; or open the car window decrease the temperature by air convection, but it also need to be taken some time, this is uncomfortable for people who need to use car ungently. There was a cooling product by using chemical spray, which can cool down inside the car quickly by absorbing the hot air, nevertheless, it wasn't been widely used as a result of fearing about affecting the human inhalation on health. In addition, the China patent No. 200820066307.1 discloses an awning for the car, which is single layer of covering cloth covered on top of the car, but the car's insulation effect wasn't good due to the heat penetrating through the cloth, the other problem is that the covering cloth is not easy to fold and unfold. It was also not been widely used due to its inconvenient.